Tyson's Biggest Challenge
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Tyson has to clean his room. Simple right? Hint: look at author, and genre. There's no such thing as simple. That said, he goes mad. R&R the strangeness! :D More cameos! xD


_**A/N**__: Guess who?! ;3 So I've been thinking and thinking of a worthy parody for Tyson this round, so I hope I don't disappoint :/ Hope it's enjoyable! Lol. Just, uh, don't ask where it came from. I honestly have no idea where this plot came from. Even I'm scared of it! xD_

_**Warnings**__: Ah, my favorite part ^^ Well, the whole "randomness alert" thing. Swearing may and will appear x3 OOCness is a plus (well, the only way I manage to pull this off anyway). And, I'm afraid there is some bashing of Tyson. I hope this doesn't affect our relationship in any way._

_CAMEOS!!! Whee...! Expect anything, as usual ;D_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do NOT own Beyblade... Capiche? (Capisce?)_

* * *

Tyson felt like giving up. He is aware that this shouldn't be possible, but it is. The three time world champion has been beaten by something so terrifying, so atrocious, it will have you quivering in your boots.

He was beaten by his room.

Yes, his room. Seriously, it was scary. His day had started off fine, with some good food, when all of a sudden, his grandpa demanded that he clean his room.

Simple task right? Wrong! Oh, where did catastrophe strike first?

Tyson grimaces when he thinks about his first challenger: the closet.

He knew his room was messy, but he wasn't prepared for what came out of that closet.

It started when he saw a hand. He did what any sane person would do: run around screaming like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Oh my God! There's a hand in my closet there's a hand in my closet, there'sahandinmycloset, there'sa-"

"Oh for crying out loud! Would you _please_ shut up!" The command came from his closet.

Tyson screamed. "Ahhh! Now my closet is telling me what to do!"

The closet sighed rather loudly. "Yes, Tyson, I am telling you what to do... And before you freak out _again_, yes I know your name."

Tyson may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, according to some, but he knew when he was being played. And this was one of those times.

Over his initial shock, he says, "You can't tell me what to do. I know someone's in there... somewhere." There's still a little doubt in his voice.

"Do you really think that a mere _joke_ is worth hiding in your closet, for a human with standards?"

_Did my closet just _insult_ me? Unbelievable. I'll show it... her... him... er, whatever it is!_

"Now... will you follow my instructions?"

"No."

"Stubborn as usual, eh?" If he listened closely, he could hear something resembling a smirk. Well, a closet version anyway.

"You'll never get me to cooperate!" Tyson announces with his arms crossed.

"Oh, but you will. In fact, it's merely a formality."

"What makes you so confident?"

"Hn. Because if you don't, you won't see your most prized possession again."

"Pookie???" Tyson recalls his childhood friend.

"What the- Pookie? No, you idiot, Dragoon! What the hell is a Pookie?"

"I won't see Dragoon again?" Tyson frantically searches his pockets for his beyblade, to turn up nothing. _Could this closet really have my blade? I never knew it was so evil._

"Do I have your cooperation, Tyson?"

He sighed. _Do I have any other choice? My team will kill me if I don't have Dragoon at practice this afternoon. I don't wanna be killed!_

"Well?"

"Yeah, but I'm not happy about any of this. You better not tell anyone."

"I'm a closet, dude."

"Right. Uh, what do you want me to do?"

"Start with under your bed."

He walks over to his bed. "Now what?"

"Clean it out, idiot."

"You could at least be nice to me!"

"You could at least have more common sense."

Tyson starts to get angry, but manages to hold his ego in check. _It's just a closet, it's just a freaking closet..._

He commences to do so without any problems whatsoever. _Maybe this isn't that bad? _

All of a sudden, something pulls him under the bed. It was a zombie. _What else could it be? It doesn't look good, not at all..._

_Wait, it looks familiar... Kenny!?_

"Z-zombie Chief?" He can't help but stutter.

"You left me under your bed. Now, you pay!"

"No I didn't! What are you talking about? No, what are you doing to my Pookie?! Leave him, it's me you want!"

"Very well." Zombie Chief reaches for Tyson.

Tyson, of course, scrambles to get out of his reach. "Aaahhh!!! Someone help me!!! He's gonna eat me!" A look of pure terror crosses his face.

"Why on _earth_ would he want to eat you?" A new voice calls out.

Tyson halts momentarily. That voice came from his ceiling.

"Tala?! What the hell are you doing in my room on my ceiling?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead in your closet or under your bed, that's why. Plus, it's much cleaner up here."

"Oh, I see... wait a minute... you're not a zombie, are you Chief?"

"No, Tyson, I'm not. Congratulations for figuring that out."

"Then, why were you under my bed?"

"Well, that's another story..."

"What about my closet?"

He hears uncontrollable laughter coming from inside the closet. Getting tired of all this, Tyson yanks the closet open hard enough for it to bounce off the wall. And it wasn't supposed to go that far... oh well.

"Light! Glorious light!"

"Ray?! But, that didn't sound like you at all!"

It was true; both his voice and words were not matching up while he was in there.

"Hahaha, no it didn't. It was supposed to sound like Hilary to throw you off. Also, I was being fed the words." He gestures to his headset.

"From who?"

"Venture a guess, make my day." Tala yells from the ceiling.

"... Kai?"

"Bingo." Tala smirks.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Not in here, I can assure you that. He said he wouldn't step foot in this room until you cleaned it. Speaking of which, hey Kai! It's safe now!" Tala yells toward the entrance.

Kai makes his ultra cool grand entrance. Without trying to if course.

He looks around. "Hn. You actually did it."

Tyson looked, and to his surprise, his room was now tidy. "But when did that happen?"

"When I was chasing you. You were throwing things out of the way, and they landed in their appropriate places."

"... Cool!"

Everyone else sweatdrops. "Ok Tyson. Practice is in an hour. Don't be late." Kai tosses Dragoon to him.

A huge grin creeps onto his face. "Dragoon I finally have you back! Thanks Kai!"

"Hn." He, then the rest, start to pile out.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Um, we have work to do. Just try to be punctual today, okay?"

He was about to ask what that meant when Ray said, "Just be on time."

Tyson learned his lesson, but it never occurred to him to ask who was behind the whole extravaganza.

He was just glad Dragoon and Pookie were safe.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Well, I don't really know what to say, except that it's 1 in the morning. Please, awesome reviewers, I have a mission for you, well two: tell me your favorite part, and guess who was behind the scheme. You don't have to I guess, but you can say more that way lol._

_Don't forget to drop a review on the way out! You get a cookie! Those who complete the above mentioned mission get cake too :3 don't worry if you're not right!_

_... I'll shut up now x3_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
